The Missing Coat of Many Colours Craigs View
by RoziieJade
Summary: Craig looses his Coat and tries his best to find it. Meanwhile, Roziie and Sam Cause Trouble. True story. From Craigs Viewpoint.


A real story from the view point of Craig Chalmers.  
All of this happened. Its a true story.  
Me and Sam are always pulling pranks, and Craigs gullable.

Thats all :L Enjoy ^^

When the costume designer had told Craig he would be in trouble if he ever lost his coat, he thought she was kidding. The coat had gone through some changes since he had taken on the role of Joseph and Craig had been protective of it. But now he was panicking. He had lost many things in his life, Keys, Combs, Christmas Presents. But never something as valuable and as well known as the Coat. It was the coat the basis behind the whole show. What would they call it if he couldn't find it? Joseph and his Amazing Technicolor underwear! That would please the lady Fans but not make a lot of sense in the whole scheme of things. Now because he was used to loosing things, he knew how to search for them. He went back to the place it should be over a hundred times, in case it decided to show up on its own. No such luck. Okay, so the next place would be to try where he saw it last. Easier said then done. He last saw it in the place it should have been. So once more he found himself going over to the rail that the coat was normally hung on. And for the 101st time, he was dismayed to see it wasn't there. Now he needed to think of other places it could be. Maybe in someone else's dressing Room. Though he had no idea why it would be. He headed to the dressing rooms of his fellow cast mates. But no joy. All he found was half drunk cans of red bull and un-ironed costumes that should be hung up, not slouched over chairs or on the floor. He wondered if it had been left in Sam's room. The young man was Craig's understudy and it was reasonable to expect it might be there, but nothing. In Sam's room he actually found the poker book he had lost 3 days ago. He would be having words with him later. But back onto the task in hand.

Finding that dam coat.

HE headed down to the hall and into the room that was the temporary store room of all the props for the show. He popped his head in and then out again.

"What are you doing?" A Voice said from behind. Craig jumped and turned around, a sheepish look on his face.

"Nothing, nope, Nada, nothing at all." Craig replied.

"And you have to look in the store room for that?" Sam asked

"Yeah, why not." Craig replied

"Well good luck with that."

"Okay." Craig replied. Sam turned and walked away and Craig whistled to him. Sam turned around.

"Okay, but I am not getting in that cupboard with you." Sam Laughed.

"Very Funny, look have you seen the coat? I cant find it."

"Oh Bridget will kill you if you have lost it."

"I haven't Lost it, I have just misplaced it." Craig promised.

"Same promise, and no I haven't seen it." Sam said as he started to walk away. Craig pulled him back.

"I need to find it."

"I haven't seem it. I gotta go Craig, me and Roziie are planning to pull a prank on Jeremy in rehearsal and it wont work if its not set up right. Erm.. Good luck!" Sam laughed

"Thanks for nothing." Craig replied, he thought about what Sam had just said but didn't bother mentioning it, Roziie was a sneaky devil (god dammit it, this actually happened by the way!), her and Sam were always pulling pranks on people, it was just a common every day thing. Okay, Sam was no help. Craig needed to enlist the help of someone he could trust. He headed to the side of the stage and watched the guys all rehearse for a brothers scene. He watched Chris and tried to get his attention as the guys broke up for a break. Sam went off in the wings beside them, if he hadn't of got such a serious matter on his hands he might have been taking notice of the prank they were pulling.  
"Anyone seen Mr Joseph?" A voice yelled from the theatre.

"tell him im busy."Craig whisper to Roziie

"Fine but your going to ruin the prank." Roziie whispered back to Craig, giving a nasty look. Roziie was poking Chris on the shoulder cutting him off.

"Yeah he is......." He paused as Roziie whispered to him. "is out front, signing autographs for the staff." Chris finished.

Roziie turned and skidded to stand next to Sam again.

Chris followed but walked past Roziie and Sam to Craig. "What the...................."

"Sssssshhhh. Come here" Craig Whispered. He motioned for Chris to follow him.

"What is it?" Chris asked

"I need your help." Craig asked, before a rawr of laughter filled the stage.

"I cant im rehearsing"

"You know the show backwards Chris, you just want to see what prank they've just pulled, leave it. You'll find out later. Besides this is serious."

"So what, are you going to pay me for helping?" Chris asked.

"Nothing, but if you don't help me I will tell everyone about the CD in your collection that should belong to a girl younger than Roziie."

"Oh, you saw it....... Okay blackmail me why don't you. What do you want?"

"I cant find my coat, the coat, have you seen it?" Craig asked

"Yes, its colourful." Chris sniggered.

"Not like that numbskull." Craig replied

"Oh, stealing insults from Roziie now are we?!" Chris chuckled.

Craig gave him a stern look.

"So, where did you last see it?" Chris asked, being serious now.

"Don't you think I have asked myself that question?!"

"Maybe someone took it to do some TLC to it." Chris suggested.

"Great suggestion. Maybe they did. We should check the wardrobe room." Craig suggested.

"Okay, we need to be quick and quiet. Like Mice. Maybe we should be wearing black -"

"This is not mission impossible Chris."

"Not too sure on that, you ever tried to get into Bridget's room without her say so?"

"Okay I relent. Lets do this." Craig said. The two headed to the wardrobe room on the basement level of the theatre. Craig laughed as he watched Chris creep through the halls and hug the walls to avoid being seen. Chris approached the door and looked through the keyhole.

"Hey Agent 00stupid, what are you doing?" Craig asked

"Just checking the field of engagement is empty of the enemy."

"If she hard you call her that she would kill you." Craig said.

"What she doesn't know, wont hurt her." Chris said.

"Can we get on with this? I am needed in rehearsals soon and if I show up without the coat, I'm in big trouble." Craig Said.

"And we wouldn't want Mr Joseph to get detention like Roziie and Sam now would we." Chris Laughed (im always on the trouble side of things like mas, god this tour is great.)

"Enough of the jokes CoCo the Clown. Can we just go in there and Check?" Craig said. He put his hand on the door knob.

"I have you back man." Chris assured Craig.

"No, I have yours, you are going in first. She wont be mad at you." Craig said as he opened the door and pushed Chris in.

"Noooo!" Chris yelled. Craig looked into the room and saw Chris standing with his arms protecting his face.

"Stop it you, no ones in here." Craig told him.

"And neither is that coat of yours." Chris replied as they scanned the room.

"I give up." Craig sighed.

"You cant give in, What would Roziie say? What would Sam Say and what would Jenn say?"

"I cant find it anywhere Chris, I have no idea where to look. They're going to kill me."

"Just tell them, maybe they can get a replacement sent before the next show, if not, im sure Sam will fill in for you." Chris said. "Come on, time to face the firing squad." Chris said putting his arm around Craig's shoulder and led him to the stage. The walked through the door and into the theatre. It was dark and the curtains were down.

"Er Henry, Craig has something to say." Chris said pushing him forward. Craig gave him a "thanks" look.

He stepped forawrd.

"Okay heres the thing........okay......I.....the thing is........."

"Get on with it." Chris whispered.

Craig turned to give him another glare, but Chris had his attention on someone sniggering sitting on the stage. Craig turned to look, it was only Roziie talking to Sam and Anthony, planning a prank no doubt. (haha, see? On the trouble side again!) He turned back to henry who was getting impatient.

"Okay, the thing is, I have lost the coat, Yes THE coat. I have no idea where it is." Craig said.

Roziie, Sam and Anthony gave Craig a "You haven't" look

"Craig, Craig, Craig, I am disappointed in you. Its a valuable piece of costume, you are aware of that?" Henry asked.

"Yes I know but......" Craig said, turning to glare at Roziie and Sam who were laughing now (hahahaha, oh my life is funny)

"And a piece like that needs to be taken care of." Henry continued ignoring Roziie and Sam.

"I know....." Craig stumbled.

"Just like our leading man." Henry said. Craig looked at Henry puzzled, then at Roziie and Sam who jumped down from the stage and walked towards him. Roziie pointed to the back of the stage that held the cast, sitting on the steps, balloons, streamers and a cake.

"Surprise!!" They all screamed. Craig laughed as he spied the coat draped around a cardboard cut-out of himself. He remembered seeing it tucked in Roziies wardrobe when he was in her dressing Room. A banner above read "Here's to more shows!"

"We wanted to say congrats, for agreeing to do more shows. This show wouldn't be the same without you." Henry assured him.

"Oh my God. You guys are so............so.........sneaky!" He said staring at Roziie and Sam (phaa)

"It was his idea." Roziie jumped in first. (oh yeaaaah) Roziie Burst out in laughter and ran forward to give Craig a huge hug. "Till July 3rd Craig."

Craig chuckled.


End file.
